STUCK
by natsukiko
Summary: sasuke and sakura were already an item... but sasuke decided to cheat on her during their monthsary...


hey there! this is my first one shot!! hope you guys like it...Ü

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTERS...and THE SONG... I just wrote a one shot story out of it... I just can't help it I REALLY LIKE THIS SONG!!...plus it is very significant to me...well the meaning... enough of my blabbering...

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback **_

**"_When will this day end…" sighed sakura_**

_**She was holding a gift…**_

**"_Oh… I hope he likes it…" thought sakura_**

_**ringggg **_

**"_Finally!" then sakura dashed out of the classroom to find his boyfriend Sasuke…_**

**"_I wonder where sasuke Kun is…." Said sakura while she ran around the campus_**

_**When suddenly she remembered where her boyfriend might be…**_

_**Then she dashed towards the humongous garden at the back of the school…**_

**"_Why am I nervous all of a sudden…" thought sakura_**

_**She was shaking all over as if someone was telling her not go there…**_

_**She was walking past a beautiful cherry blossom tree when suddenly she dropped her present... **_

_**There, right in front of her eyes was his sasuke Kun making out with the head cheerleader Kaira **_

**"_Why… I mean how he could do this to me… am I not good enough for him…" thought sakura_**

_**When suddenly sasuke noticed her presence **_

**"_He's looking right through me and yet… he doesn't care…" thought Sakura_**

_**Sakura was just gawking at them; her feet were rooted to the ground…**_

**"_Why…why… what did I do to wrong to deserve this…" thought sakura_**

_**And now tears were falling down from her cheeks**_

_**When suddenly her cell phone rang...**_

_**Sasuke and Kaira were surprised, well technically only Kaira**_

_**Then suddenly sakura ran and went towards her house…**_

_**When suddenly a heavy rain fell, luckily she was already near the house…**_

_**Once she got inside she went straight to her room and locked it…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What time is it?" said a groggily sakura

Then her alarm clock read 6:30 a.m.

"NANI!!!! SHOOT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" yelled Sakura

**After 10 mins.**

She was already dressed and was rushing towards the door

"Bye mom!!!"

Then she ran towards the bus stop

"Oh I hope I didn't miss the bus yet!" thought sakura

Then suddenly the bus arrived, she hurriedly took a seat near the window…

Then she took out her ipod and played **Stuck by Stacie Orrico**

_I can't get out of bed today  
or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
to leave the love behind_

**Then flashbacks of her and sasuke came flooding her mind; **

"**Promise you won't look for another girl?" asked sakura who was acting like three year old**

"**Of course not, you're my one and only" said Sasuke then kissed her on the lips**

_I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean_

_You kept me hanging on a string  
Why you make me cry  
I try to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies_

_**"Thanks for the chocolates Sasuke kun" said Sakura**_

_**"No problem!" said sasuke**_

_**"I didn't even think we would last for 5 months" said Sakura**_

_**"Me too and trust me I will never ever cheat on you" said Sasuke**_

_**Sakura could only smile**_

I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
you know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My hearts still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you last time x2  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you_

Then suddenly events from yesterday came rushing to her head

"Why, what did I do to you to make me hurt like this" thought Sakura

When suddenly the bus stopped and half way across the room you could see Sasuke along wth Kaira

"Shux his heading this way…" thought Sakura

Then sasuke went to sit right beside her chair

"Is he doing this on purpose?" thought an angry yet hurt Sakura

Then suddenly Kaira was teasing him and of course being a male and having hormones he gave in

"Won't this two get a room!" exclaimed sakura

Aware of her surroundings she noticed that some of the couples in the bus where showing their affection...PUBLICLY

"Okay, this is awkward and DISGUSTING!!" said Sakura who is obviously hurt but just shrug it off...instead she just continued listening to the song...

_My love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we've got to play these games we play?_

_I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean_

_You kept me hanging on a string  
Why you make me cry  
I try to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies_

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My hearts still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you last time x2  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you_

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My hearts still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you last time x2  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you_

When suddenly the bus stopped and bit by bit the students were going down, while all of the lovers where walking hand in hand

"Guess I should go down also…" sighed Sakura while picking up her stuff…

Once she got down the stairs she saw Sasuke talking to Kaira

Again she was rooted on the spot when suddenly she noticed that sasuke was walking towards her…

He was smirking at her; well of course sakura was getting nervous and angry

"Why did he smirk doesn't he know that is the reason why i liked him in the first place... my kneesare getting all jelly…" thought sakura as sasuke was towards her

Then finally Sakura and Sasuke came face to face

"What do you want U-CHI-HA?" asked sakura with a hint of venom

"Ouch… you know HUN you really are getting very annoying" said sasuke who was smirking

"Shut up… now will you excuse me I still have a class to attend" said sakura who starting to leave

"Is that the right way to treat your BOYRIEND" said Sasuke who was still smirking

"Correction it's EX boyfriend and yeah you deserve it, JERK!!!" said Sakura

"Hey wait!!!" yelped sasuke

"Now what do you want?" asked sakura getting really annoyed

"Well… I… I'm sorry" said Sasuke

"Are you trying to make me laugh… huh UCHIHA JERK!!!?... Sorry isn't going to do it... and besides I'm done crying… you should have thought about it first before cheating behind my back… and I'm glad were through… I swear that you haven't seen the real HARUNO SAKURA and I swear it won't be pretty…" she said then out of the blue she kicked sasuke in HIS jewels...(haha)

"woohh… that felt good" she said smiling to herself leaving a hurt sasuke on the ground

"OUCHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled sasuke

_Inner sasuke: see what you did jerk_

_Sasuke: hey why are we fighting it's your brilliant idea anyways; you know to cheat on sakura, now look what happened to us_

_Inner Sasuke: no it's not and besides you already hurt her enough... plus we got a mojor pain... you know..._

_Sasuke: I'm clearly aware of that thank you very much_

_Inner sasuke: I didn't think that she… I mean can also have a scary and dark side…shiverss_

_Sasuke: me either and I have been her boyfriend for 5 months_

_Inner Sasuke: correction it's EX and you could have gone into your 6 month if you haven't cheated_

_Sasuke: whatever…_

_

* * *

_

whew finally... it's already 1 in the morning... and i have to edit it all over again...grr...the first one was already good... now i don't know if this one is okay...my eyelids are practically shutting it self... well... hope you guys enjoyed it! 

REVIEW!!...Ü

JA!


End file.
